ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Durinda Rice Wood
Durinda Rice Wood was the costume designer on Star Trek: The Next Generation during its second season. She and Starfleet uniform designer William Ware Theiss were nominated for an Emmy Award for the episode . http://www.nmfilm.com/filming/crew-resources/submit.php?city=-1&id=Costume+Designer&type=service Wood left The Next Generation after a single season and suggested her friend, Robert Blackman as her successor. Her most notable contributions to Star Trek are Guinan's outfits and the early Borg costumes. http://ottens.co.uk/forgottentrek/tng_7.php Rice Wood was interviewed on and these interviews were published in the TNG Season 2 DVD special features "Departmental Briefing Year Two: Production" ("Costumes", "Whoopi Goldberg", "The Borg", "Klingon Women") and "Departmental Briefing Year Two: Memorable Missions" ("Loud As A Whisper", "The Icarus Factor"). Rice Wood told that she wanted to redesign a few things including Worf's baldric. As for Whoopi Goldberg's character Guinan, Rice Wood explained she wanted her to look different without her typical dreadlock look and thats the reason Guinan is wearing large hats. Her first idea for the Borg design was kind of like a spine of a reptile and she was really amazed by actor Howie Seago. Wood's first work as a costume designer was for the 1978 independent film The Kid from Not-So-Big, starring Barry Atwater and Don Keefer. She then worked on the 1979 science fiction/horror film Parts: The Clonus Horror, which became fodder for in 1997. for "Q Who"]] Wood was nominated for a Saturn Award from the Academy of Science Fiction, Fantasy & Horror Films for her costume designs used in the 1980 science fiction film Battle Beyond the Stars. Star Trek: The Original Series alumni Jeff Corey and Morgan Woodward both had supporting roles in this film. Her subsequent film credits include the 1984 drama Maria's Lovers (starring Keith Carradine and John Savage), 's 1985 comedy, The Sure Thing (photographed by Robert Elswit), Back to School (starring Adrienne Barbeau, Terry Farrell, Sally Kellerman and Robert Picardo), Listen to Me (featuring Anthony Zerbe), and Sibling Rivalry (starring Kirstie Alley and Scott Bakula). She also created additional costumes of the 1990 drama White Palace, starring Jason Alexander. She was nominated for a CableACE Award for her costume designs in the 1996 TV movie Riders of the Purple Sage and won a Daytime Emmy Award for her work on the ABC Afterschool Special, Educating Mom. The latter starred two-time DS9 guest actor Todd Waring. Wood later designed costumes for a number of comedy films from writer-director , starting with 1998's Almost Heroes. She then supervised the costumes for Guest's acclaimed 2000 mockumentary Best in Show and designed the costumes for 2003's A Mighty Wind and 2006's For Your Consideration. Ed Begley, Jr. and Michael McKean starred in all three of these films; Paul Dooley starred in the latter two. In 2007, Wood again worked with Guest on an unsold pilot for ABC called The Thick of It, also starring Michael McKean. Wood won a Costume Designers Guild Award for her work on A Mighty Wind, having previously been nominated as additional costume designer on the acclaimed 2001 film Mulholland Drive. She most recently designed the costumes for 's war drama, Brothers and is currently attached to the comedy, The Six Wives of Henry Lefay. Further reading * "Behind the Scenes: Designing Season Two's Costumes, Part 2", , July 2002, pp. 87-93 External link * de:Durinda Rice Wood es:Durinda Rice Wood Wood, Durinda Rice Wood, Durinda Rice